Secret Admirer
by YazminHopexX
Summary: Kuzco finds a note from a secret admirer but he kept wondering who could it be? And what happens if the lie becomes the truth? Inspired in history class Chapter 2: Up
1. Chapter 1

Secret Admirer

A/N: Hi, guys wiii! This is my first story of TENS. But I´m not so good making fanfics but Whatever I don´t care! I did my best effort. Oh BTW Me no likey flames so… you get the point

Disclaimer: I don´t own Kuzco, Malina and stuff ;) It´s Disney´s

Kuzco Academy, school for peasants and emperors where everyone coexist without selfishness and being paceful-

(Then Kuzco interrupts the narrator) "Yeah yeah, being paceful who cares? Aren´t you tired of this narrator who says nothing important like me?"

… Ok I get it, sorry, well We better go to a week ago.

Kuzco walked in the halls of the school thinking how much he loved himself and nothing else matters to him.

Approaching to his locker and opened it, he found a little blue paper with a written note.

"Huh? Where that paper came from? Considering that it´s not my birthday yet"

He said but still he unfolded the paper and began to read…

A/N: Well I guess chapter one it´s done, sorry if this thing is too short but I wrote this in my history class and the teacher was over me. And if the gramatical thingie is not good that´s because I´m latina and I´m going to english classes so that´s why. Hope you like it and Review but NO flames m´kay?

Bye ;D


	2. Chapter 2 Being Tricked

A/N: Hi again, I´m here to continue the story I have started. I did this chapter a little longer tan the previous one, I hope it´s enough.  
>Diclaimer: I don´t own Kuzco Malina…. I only own Killari<p>

**Being tricked**

"Ok let´s see what is written in here" Kuzco said an began to read the note.  
>Dear Kuzco (SEE? IT SAYS DEAR!)<p>

I didn´t have the courage to tell you this but I don´t know how you would take it, but I hope our friendship will remain and… Oh for the love of the Sun God I´m gonna say it and that´s it.  
>I LIKE YOU OK?... Ahem I mean, yeah I meant what I wrote. Since I first saw you I was kind of a trance and all, I like you more tan you know.<br>Love: Your secret admirer (or secret crush, whatever) 3

In that instant Yatta stood beside Kuzco "Hi Kuzco" Yatta said but Kuzco didn´t pay attention to her  
>"Ahem… Well I know you´re the emperor and everything but it´s rude not paying attention to people. I said HI! HOW YOU DON´T LISTEN TO ME!"<br>Kuzco jumped because of her shout at him

"Oh hi" Kuzco said  
>"What´s with the little paper that you have in your hand"<p>

"Hmm? Oh… Um… Nothing what paper" He said hiding his hands behind his back  
>"Give me that paper" Yatta said and trying to stole the note from his hands<p>

"NO I WOULDN´T LET YOU HAVE IT. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT" He said as they began to fight for the paper until Yatta finally get it and she started to read  
>"Ohh, I know what the problema was" She said as she finnished Reading<p>

"What"  
>"That you have a secret admirer, why you didn´t let me see"<p>

"Um.. I… Well… I´m… I´m My secret admirer… That´s it" he said laughing nervously  
>"Yeah right, I know it´s not you. Now Who is it?"<p>

"I DON´T KNOW, only that thing appeared in my locker" Kuzco said exasperated and grabbing his note away from Yatta  
>"Well I can´t think a girl gave you that because she wants something with you… Ugh" She said<p>

"I do, because let´s face it Nobody can resist me and you know that" He said grinning while Yatta gave a exasperated look  
>"Ugh c´mon Kuzco I don´t agree with you"<p>

"Why not? I´m awesome, good looking, cool, good looking and-"  
>"Ok, ok I get it, well maybe you´d start to find who could it be that Secret girl of yours"<br>"How?"

"Hmm… I know! Why not if you asked all of the girls in the school and found the one who wrote it" Yatta said Thrilled  
>"Hmm… No I have a better Idea Why not if I asked all of the girls in the school and find the right one. It´s perfect"<p>

"That´s exactly what I said" Her enthusiasm disappeared and replaced with annoyance  
>"Yeah yeah, I don´t care, I´m going to find the right girl… See ya"<p>

_  
>Then Kuzco asked all day for the right girl who could have written the note, But through all the tries, no girl was the secret admirer. So Kuzco sat one of the tables outside of school and started to freakin out<p>

"Ok, ok. I´m gonna calm down, maybe the girl is hiding from my question and didn´t want to see me, but I´m gonna keep the calm and- OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE SKY GOD I DON´T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Ahh!"

Then a girl with straight black hair, with Brown eyes arrived and saw Kuzco freakin out  
>"Oh my goddness I think he needs… ok never mind" She thought and approached Kuzco. He stopped yelling and running and truned to the girl in front of him<br>"Hi"

"Hi Kuzco do you remember me?" She said

_  
>A good 10 minutes passed before Kuzco realizes who is the girl<br>"Killari? What are you doing here?"  
>"Well I came here to see you but I saw you was very bussy freakin out and.." She laughed at his stupidity<br>"Oh, sorry about that.. Well I have to ask you something"  
>"Yes?"<br>"You wrote this note and you´re my secret admirer?" Kuzco handed her the note and Killari read it and a big smile crossed her lips  
>"Yes"<br>"Really?  
>"Of course I am your secret crush"<p>

**A/N; Well, what do you guys think? Huh? Huh? I think this is a little too long than I thought but Oh well. Hope you like it and review and all okay?**  
><strong>When I get more inspiration I will make chapter 3. But with things of school and homework well I don´t think I will have time, well that´s all for today see ya! Hasta la bye bye :D<strong>


End file.
